Dear Riku, Sincerely Me
by Jayden Winters
Summary: It's about impersonating a girl. And sometimes it's about making the blitzball pros. Most of the time though, it's about falling in love with your best friend and realizing he's in love with the girl you impersonated. But that was you, right? RiSo, RiKai
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_-.X.-_

_Dear Riku…Sincerely Me_

_-.X.-_

_Chapter One_

_

* * *

_

_**Saturday, August 28**__**th**__**, 2002 1:49 PM  
**__**From: "Kairi Heartilly"  
**__**To: "Riku Himura" **_

_Dear Riku,_

_How are you doing? Sora and I miss you tons! What have you been up to lately? Anything fun, interesting, exciting? Sora, Roxas and his gang, Tidus and I all just signed up for our freshmen classes. Sora, Roxas, Wakka, Tidus and I are going to have blitzball as our physical education elective. We also all made the varsity high school team. Jecht, Tidus' Dad, rented the sphere pool here in town (which isn't hard for him, considering he's the star player for the Zanarkand Abes) for us for hours everyday to practice over the last couple of years. We have so much fun! Sometimes, we actually got to practice with the Abes themselves. Oh! Also, I'm going to be taking Home Ec with Sora as well. He's only taking it because his mom wants him to…at least that's what he tells me. I think that he really does like to cook and sew, but I don't think that he'd ever tell anybody that. Lol. _

_Looking at today's date and considering that it's the end of summer, I noticed that it's been exactly six years since you left for Traverse Town. I miss you a lot more than I ever thought I would. You know how when you left I kind of gave you the cold shoulder? Well, as I always do, I want to apologize for being so mean to you. I can't wait until you come back to visit us! I hope it's soon. _

_Anyway, it's just about two o'clock and, well, it's Saturday! Yeah…Sora's mom still makes cookies for everyone and all of us, despite what "clique" we're in, still get together every Saturday for cookies. That's the one time, I guess, that we can all be together without worrying about judging each other…granted Sora's mom wouldn't really put up with bickering junior high and high school kids. _

_Write back soon! _

_Take care!_

_Kairi_

Getting up from my computer chair, I couldn't help but to smile…My heart was pounding quickly. In the last few months, I had grown to like him as more than just my best friend from my childhood. I was infatuated with him, but by no means would I say that I was in love.

I needed to be downstairs in about five minutes to greet everyone. I had skipped out on helping Mom bake cookies and pour glasses of milk so that I could reply to Riku.

I was in a particularly good mood. Not only had I received an email from Mr. Traverse Town, but Roxas finally agreed to set me up on a blind date with one of his new friends. The only thing that concerned me was that he absolutely refused to give me any details on this mystery person.

I bounded down the stairs with a goofy grin on my face and made my way to the oversized kitchen. Mom, Yuna and Roxas were finishing up filling the glasses of milk.

My twin looked up and shot me a glare. "Where were _you_, Sora? Unlike Yuna and I, you actually like this cooking thing…you should've been down here helping us out!"

Shushing Roxas, I looked around suspiciously, hoping that nobody had heard his comment. Mom giggled as she finished her last glass in her set of ten before holding out the cookie dough covered spatula. "You boys are so silly! Here you go, honey."

I graciously accepted her more than generous offer and hungrily began to lick the thick sweetness off of the spatula and walked up behind Roxas, placing my chin on his shoulder. "I have to tell you something!"

"Hmmm…?"

"It's a secret," I brightly chirped.

"Then why are you going to tell me?" he sarcastically replied, holding the milk gallon to his lips.

"Roxas!" Mom scolded as he took the last swig of milk from the gallon. "You know better! Use a glass! There are ten of them in front of you!"

I laughed and took my chin off of Roxas' shoulder. I heard somebody knocking on the door and grinned. "I guess that's my cue!" I exclaimed, tossing the spatula into the sink.

"Sora! You know better than to throw things in the house…" Yuna warned.

"But Blitzball season is approaching quickly and Tidus and I are trying to get signed to a professional team this year!" I mock-whined and began heading toward the front door.

Yuna rolled her eyes and tossed her empty milk jug into recycling. "Yuna…Don't throw things in the house!" I heard Roxas tease.

I laughed to myself and opened the front door to find Seifer and the rest of the "Twilight Disciplinary Committee" standing on the porch.

"Hey!" I greeted and stepped to the side of the entrance. "Come on in guys."

I saw Roxas frown and mutter something under his breath before he looked up and waved. However, the gesture was only to please Mom. He, Seifer, Raijin and Fujin had never gotten along. Seifer and his crew had always picked on Roxas ever since preschool. I still didn't know. I got along with everyone just fine.

Our house was set up strangely. Our dad, Cloud, had studied architecture in high school and designed our house. When we walked through the front door to the living room, it was completely open, no wall on either side of the door for a good twenty-five feet. About twenty feet from the door was another wall…sort of. It was a wall with a giant rectangular window spanning the length of the counter in the kitchen. Actually, it was like that all the way around the kitchen with a doorway on the left-hand side. The kitchen was smack-dead in the middle of the house. All the way around the outer wall of the kitchen, there was a granite counter just below the window with the exception of where the entrance was. And there were also built-in "spinny" barstools all the way around.

To the left-hand side of the kitchen, if we looked from the front door, resided the pantry and the hallway to the garage. It was weird. Dad put the refrigerator and the freezer in the pantry. I guess it was to keep all the food together or something. Every time I asked him why, he just gave me an ambiguous smile and continued working.

To the right-hand side of the kitchen was a hallway that led to the family room, two bathrooms, a side-door to the backyard and the master bedroom.

Behind the kitchen there was a second living room (a study, I suppose…that was the room with the large bookshelf and a fireplace I think). In the "study", there were two black leather couches, four matching armchairs and several lamps. The backdoor was straight across from the front door and at the far right of that room resided the staircase to all of the bedrooms and Dad's office.

As if on cue, at exactly one fifty nine, Kairi burst through the door with a large bouquet of flowers. She brought flowers from her mother's garden for our mother. "Hi Mrs. Strife! I have wonderful news!" she loudly exclaimed. Her voice was full of glee.

"What is it, Kairi, dear?" Mom replied placing the plates of cookies on each of the counter tops.

"I got the job! I'm going to Radiant Garden next weekend for a photo shoot!" She waltzed into the kitchen and pulled a vase out of the cupboard.

"That's great!" Mom enthusiastically replied, smiling.

"And…I was wondering if Yuna could come. I really want to introduce her to my agent," she glanced at my sister, smiling.

My sister's eyes lit up and she grinned. "Please Mom…?"

"Pretty please, Mrs. Strife?" Kairi asked, batting her eyelashes.

"But Yuna…you have a big science project due Monday. Will you have it done before Friday?"

Roxas and I exchanged a look before Hayner and Pence came waltzing in. He immediately turned his attention to his friends. Moments later, Tidus threw open the door, carrying a blitzball. "Hey Sora!"

"Hey! We have practice today?" I asked, well-knowing that we did.

"Yup! At two-thirty. And I heard talent scouts from the Luca Goers, Kilika Beasts and Besaid Aurochs are going to be watching for the next two weeks during practice."

"Awesome! This is our big chance! Maybe we'll be good enough for the Luca Goers to notice us!"

"Yeah. I pray to Yevon that we aren't picked by the Besaid Aurochs. They haven't won a game in the last twenty-three years." he explained as we walked over to the counter to grab the last of the seats.

"Hey…it's better than not being picked at all though…" I replied, breaking a cookie in half to fit it into the glass.

"Yeah…but I'm pretty sure that they'll let just about anyone on their team. It would suck having to play for the worst team in the history of blitzball…" he said.

"It's not like you have the talent to make another team though…" Graav mocked. "Your Dad has more talent in his pinky than you have in your entire body."

"Shut up," Tidus grunted turning toward me. "You about ready to go Sora?"

I glanced up at the clock and nodded, snatching up three more cookies to take with me. "Tidus and I are leaving, Mom! I'll be home after practice!"

"Hey! Sora, Tidus! Wait for me!" Kairi exclaimed over the voices of the neighborhood. "Come on Roxas! We've got to go!" she said, grabbing onto his wrist, pulling him toward the front door.

"Bye guys! Bye Mom!"

"Later, Yuna!" Kairi waved before rushing to the front door. "Come on guys! We're going to be late!"

* * *

_Zzzfffsshhh!_

Tidus threw the ball through the water and it was coming right at me.

_Svaap!_

'**He throws hard,' **I thought as I caught the ball in my right hand. I was less than ten yards away from the goal. I bit my lip as I swam as fast as I could toward the goal but quickly found that Bickson and Graav, players from the other half of the team, were going to make it hard for me. **'Let's see here…Bickson tackles hard, but I think I can take his hit without dropping the ball…And Graav can't block the ball worth beans…'**

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Wakka was open and knew what I had to. And it was going to hurt…but if it would impress the scouts…

Bickson came at me with full-force. His shoulder hit my chest and knocked the wind out of me. Heck, he knocked more than that out…I was almost seeing double. And I hurt like heck. Would I even be able to throw the ball to Wakka? **'I have to…'**

I shook my head and noticed that Graav was gearing up to tackle. I threw the ball in Wakka's direction and was very pleased to see that Graav couldn't even get a hand on it. Time was just about up. Our half of the team had to make a goal in the next thirty seconds or we would lose…again.

Wakka caught the ball and swam another yard toward the goal before throwing the ball up in the water, using Tidus' favorite move, the Sphere Shot.

15...14...13...

Nimrook couldn't catch it. I couldn't help but grin and I threw my fist up through the water. With twelve seconds left on the clock, there was no way that they'd make another goal.

We positioned ourselves; Tidus left-front, Wakka middle-front, Roxas left-defense, Kairi right-defense, and I right-front. I was sure that Raijin was readying himself in the goalie's box.

A referee threw the ball up in the water. **'Blitzoff!'**

Graav got his hand on the ball just before Wakka could and he began swimming toward our goal. Our half of the team got into the "Normal" position; Kairi and Roxas to the left and right of the goal, Wakka, Tidus and I surrounded Graav.

9...8...7...

Tidus tackled first; he was terrible at tackling.

5...4...3...

Graav got ready to shoot but the buzzer sounded through the water. Wakka and I high-fived each other and swam toward the exit of the sphere pool. **'If only we always worked that well together…'**

Coach stood up, clapping his hands. "That's what I call teamwork kids! Now drop and give me twenty-six."

* * *

"That was a good practice today…" Roxas commented as we turned around the corner to our street.

"Agreed. I think our half worked well together today."

"Better than normal. But…I have a funny feeling that Coach Cid is going to mix things up next time, team-wise. I doubt we get to pick again," Roxas commented, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He looked over to me and grinned, "I bet that Tidus and Wakka are going to make the Goers…"

I shrugged. "If I make any team it'll definitely be the Beasts. I'm not good but I'm not bad either."

Roxas nodded. "Same here. But…I don't think that I want to play professionally. Especially while I'm still in high school…ya know?"

I shook my head. "I would totally go pro…"

"Why?"

"It's not like I'm super smart or anything like you so I can't be an astronaut…I'm not a writer like Dad nor can I sing or dance or even find the cure to aids…" I muttered as we approached our front gate.

"You could be a chef! Or a clothes designer!"

"I'm _not _gay," I stated firmly and opened up the picket gate.

"That's not what I've read in your diary," he snickered.

"It's a journal and---wait! What are you doing reading my journal?!"

He snickered. "Hey. What was it that you were going to tell me earlier?"

"Oh! Right!" I exclaimed, pulling him off the path up to our front door. "You wanna know?"

"Yeah. Get to it."

"I heard that Kairi's older brother is coming back from Deling City."

"And why is that a big secret…?"

"It's supposed to be a surprise for Kairi and everyone…" I said, pouting. "And plus…I've seen the pictures of him that you have on your computer…He's sent you some naughty ones." I winked and sauntered to the front door.

"Sora! Why are you going through my pictures?!"

"Why do you read my journal?!" I yelled back; his face had to be beat red.

With a smile on my lips, I walked up to my room, closing the door behind me. Moomba, my cat, was sitting on my bed. He looked up at me and laid his head back down on his paws.

Sitting down in my computer chair, I moved my mouse and opened up the website to check my email. I retyped my password, confirming that it was me and was stoked to find an email in my inbox from Riku. It didn't even take him a day to reply, let alone the usual week.

_**Saturday, August 28**__**th**__**, 2002 4:49 PM  
**__**From: "Riku Himura"  
**__**To: "Kairi Heartilly" **_

_Hey Kai---_

_I'm doing fine. And once again, don't worry about what a jerk you were---it's been six years. A lot has changed since we were nine and ten. I wish that Sora would email me more often than he does! I mean, I get all of my information about what he's been doing through you. I miss him._

_Anything interesting…huh? Actually…yes. I'm pretty excited…but I'm going to be coming over for a visit in about ten days. Mom has some business to attend to there on Bikanel Island and she said that we could stop in and say hi. I'm pretty excited! I can't wait to see you._

_Blitzball…huh? I didn't think that you had it in you to play a game like that---it's a manly-man's game, ya know? How can you stand to be tackled by boys? I hope they go easy on you! Tidus and Sora have always been super enthusiastic about blitz…so I bet they're happy that they're going to be playing on the varsity team…as freshmen. That's pretty impressive. I bet Bickson, Graav and Nimrook bully you guys around a whole bunch…huh?_

_Gosh! I'm jealous. I wish that I was eating Aerith's cookies! I miss that. I've never met another mother that is that involved with kids. I remember how she used to do arts and crafts with us when we were little and never complained when we'd get paint on the carpet! She's so cool!_

_How are Seifer and Roxas getting along? I guess I'll find out when I get there, won't I? Oh! And one other thing, Kairi, it doesn't surprise me that Sora likes to cook and sew (look at what Aerith does!). Don't go calling him gay, mmkay? He's not. I promise. He used to have this thing for Rikku. He couldn't stop talking about her. So I know he's not gay. So don't even imply it. _

_Anyway, I've got to start packing. We're coming via boat so we leave the day after tomorrow. I want to make sure that I have everything together! TTYL!_

_Love,  
__Riku_

* * *

A/N: Done with the first chapter! XD I hope you guys like it! If you think it's the best thing since sliced bread, tell me! If you guys think it's the worst thing since Jell-O, let me know! And tell me what you want to happen.

Happy Reading!

~Jayden

PS, It wouldn't let me upload the email addresses for the characters, websites at which they were located or even preserve the format I made for them. All of these things are saved on my computer. I apologize if the emails were unclear in any manner. If you'd like to know what the character's addresses are, shoot me an email (not a PM, they won't let you type those there either) and I'll gladly let you know.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alrighty...Second chapter, huh? Sorry it's taken so long to get to writing this. I've been somewhat busy with school and work...and my next excuse is that I'm going to be working on doujinshi! Is that really a fair excuse though? XD Keep a look for it when I finally get it going on dA! And definitely check out my work there. And comment. I'm a comment-whore.

Warning: This chapter contains yaoi sexual inuendo. If you are uncomfortable with this, don't read any further. You can review and call me sick, if you'd like. Just don't waste your time reading it. X3

Disclaimer: If KH were mine...heh...I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, now would I? And in no way, shape or form am I making money off of this. If you try to sue me, unfortunate enough for you, I am an angsting college student, lacking funds. You will put me in debt. And I don't think Chuck Norris would appreciate that.

Without further ado...Dear Riku, Sincerely Me!

-.X.-

Chapter Two

-.X.-

**_Saturday, August 28th, 2002 6:49 PM  
From: "Kairi Heartilly"  
To: "Riku Himura"_ **

_Dear Riku, _

_OMG! You're coming to visit us? I'm so excited and I can't wait to see you! Sora and I have missed you so much! I can't wait to tell Sora, he's going to flip. How long are you going to be here for? I hope you're here for more than a day! That just wouldn't be enough._

_And yeah…Sora and Tidus both love blitzball. I have fun because I'm with my closest friends. And the game is just so exhilarating. I know that I don't seem to be the type to be playing blitzball, especially since I'm a model (going international soon!)…but it keeps me physically fit! And just so you know, Sora doesn't look so bad either. And yeah, Bickson, Graav and Nimrook can be kind of harsh at times, but they all know that Sora, Wakka and Tidus are like, a billion times better than they ever will be. _

_Seifer and Roxas? Still the same. They hate each other. Sometimes they get in trouble with Mom when they fight during cookie time…but Roxas has been making extra efforts to be civil lately. Looks like he's finally growing up! And Sora used to like Rikku? That's crazy! I'll have to ask him about it later…_

"_Love, Riku", huh? Are you telling me that you're in love with me, Ri-ku? Lol. Sorry. I couldn't help myself. Anyway, I'd better get going. I told Yuna that I'd meet her down by the beach later. TTYL!_

_Love,  
__Kairi_

I pushed away from the computer on my rolling chair and sighed happily. Riku was coming to visit us. I spun around and immediately glared. "What are you doing, Roxas?"

His lips twisted upward into a large smirk, eyebrow quirked with interest. "Love, Kairi, huh? You're still playing that impersonation game, Sora?"

"What's it to you…? It's not really any of your business," I grumbled, folding my arms.

My blonde twin intertwined his fingers behind his head and shrugged. "I didn't actually come in to bug you about that…though conveniently enough, I found you emailing _Riku_."

"What did you come here for, then…?"

"It's my room too, you know…"

"Not like you really frequent the place though," I remarked, spinning myself around. I liked doing that. "So it's basically my room."

He shrugged. "I don't feel like getting into the specifics right now. I just wanted to come in here and bug you about the blackmail you were going to tell me earlier."

"My secret?" I nonchalantly replied, mirroring him by intertwining my fingers behind my head. "Close the door first."

Roxas did as I requested and took a seat on the bottom bunk, next to Moomba. "So…?"

Smiling fondly at my brother, I folded my hands together in my lap and drew in a deep breath. "I want to tell you something."

"Apparently," he responded, rolling his eyes. "What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"I…" Feeling a blush creeping up onto my cheeks, I twiddled my thumbs and averted my gaze. "I have this thing…"

"For a guy? Yeah. I know. And I guess that's all the better for your date tonight…"

"What?"

A smirk crossed his lips and he cocked his head to the side. "Got a problem with tonight? He'll be very disappointed."

I shook my head and grumbled, "A _guy_? You set me up on a blind date with a _guy_…?"

"Yes. I set you up on a blind date with a guy. He should be here in…" Roxas peered over to the red, digital numbers glowing on our alarm clock. "…about fifteen minutes. You'd better get ready to go."

My jaw dropped. Roxas was evil. Just plain evil. Why would he set me up with a _guy_? I was _not _gay. I might've had a little bit of a thing for Riku, but it was entirely internet based. I didn't have to look him in the face when I talked to him on messenger. I didn't have to look at his picture when I emailed him. But I'd have to look this _guy _in the _face _and go out in _public _with him, basically declaring to the entire world that _I _was _gay_. And that would _not _go over well with Coach Cid…or with any of the rest of the team. And Kairi would tease me unmercifully and I had no idea how Tidus would react and when it came down to it, Roxas was just plain evil. He really _did _think that I should become a chef or clothes designer or something.

"Earth-to-Sora…? Anybody in there? You going to get ready to go?"

I sent a glare in Roxas' direction and stood up, folding my arms. "Why didn't you tell me earlier that I had a _date_? I don't _even _have time to shower. And I smell, I'm sure, from practice."

He quirked an eyebrow. "All of a sudden you don't care that you're going out with a male?"

I rolled my eyes and stomped over to my closet, flinging the door open. Pulling a light blue, plaid, button-up t-shirt out of the closet, I sighed. "It doesn't _really _matter now, does it? It's a little too late to get out of it. And by the way, were you planning on not telling me I had a date tonight and surprising me when he got here?" I glanced over to my brother, expectantly.

The blonde shrugged. "I told you, didn't I?"

Exasperatedly, I yanked my shirt off up over my head and slipped on my plain shirt. "Should I leave it unbuttoned…? Or does that say that I want sex?"

"Up to you," he curtly replied, standing up and waltzing over to his miniature bookshelf. He selected a book with a green cover and looked back to me out of the corner of his eye. "But definitely wear your khaki, cargo shorts."

I nodded and slid my black shorts off and frantically looked for the suggested pair of shorts. Were they dirty? I pulled open one of the drawers in my dresser and found said cargo shorts. After I was dressed, I looked back over to Roxas and held my hands out wide. "How do I look?"

My twin nodded in approval. "Good. Now go brush your hair and your teeth. Time is ticking away!"

I nodded and ran down the hallway and made it into the bathroom, cutting Yuna off. I slammed the door shut and locked it. As I squeezed the toothpaste out onto the brush, she quietly knocked on the door. I heard her clear her throat before she began, "So-ra! That wasn't very nice you know! I just want to brush my hair!"

Sticking my red toothbrush into my mouth, I unlocked the door and opened it, side-stepping so as to share the mirror with her.

"You look like you're going on a date tonight! Who's the lucky girl?" she inquired, sweetly.

I shrugged and spit the foam out of my mouth. "Dunno. Roxas set me up on a blind date."

My sister giggled, running her purple hairbrush through her short locks. "If Roxas set you up on a blind date, count on trouble, Sora."

Nodding, I rinsed my mouth out with mouthwash. "I'm already counting on it. I just found out five minutes ago that I'm going on a date tonight," I responded, noting the minty-fresh feeling on my tongue. I ran my fingers through my spikes and smiled at myself. I thought I looked pretty good. If anything, maybe this guy was expecting a girl and we could go check out the girls on the beach…

"Here, Sora. I was going to give this to you for your birthday," Yuna offered, holding up a white, puka shell necklace, shiny, blue orb in the middle. "But you can have it now. It'll look good on you. And…I know it's not much, but the stone in the middle is supposed to be lucky."

"Thanks," I replied, smiling. "Did you make it?"

She nodded. "Kairi showed me how to make them not too long ago."

"Where'd you find the stone?"

"Rinoa gave it to me. She said to give it to someone special. And you, my little brother, are very dear to me."

I grinned again as she began to put the necklace on me. The blue stone sat right on the dip in my collar bone, perfectly. "Thanks, Yuna." I looked at myself again and determined that my outfit was complete. "I owe you one."

She giggled. "Best be off with you! Your date's going to be here soon, right?"

With a nod, I waltzed out of the bathroom and down the hallway. At the top of the stairs stood Irvine, baring his white teeth in an ear-to-ear grin. "I heard about your date."

I simply nodded and continued toward him and the staircase. "Yeah. Roxas set me up…"

Irvine continued to smile that goofy smile of his until I reached the stairs. He pulled out a bouquet of lilies from behind his back and grinned. "First impressions are everything. Hope he likes lilies."

I took the flowers and rolled my eyes at my older brother. When was he moving out on his own again…? He waved me off and urged me to go down. I did so and shook my head. Did everybody know about this date but me? When I reached the bottom of the staircase, Roxas was waiting next to the island in the kitchen, red, heart-shaped box in his hand. "You can't forget the chocolate! He'll love it! I used _your _recipe to make them…"

Taking the chocolate, I eyed my brother suspiciously. "Does Mom know I'm going out tonight?"

He nodded, grinning. "She thinks he's a very nice boy. I think you'll like him." Roxas paused and shot me a genuine smile, "Really. You will."

I felt a wave of relief wash over me. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. "Thanks, Rox. I hope things go well."

"I'm sure they will. Go put on your shoes. He'll be here any minute. He's always on time."

"What's his name?" I asked, out-of-the-blue. I should at least know that, right?

"Ask him yourself," the blonde responded, glancing up at the kitchen clock. "He'll be here in two minutes. Just get your shoes on and, Sora, don't look so uptight. Just relax."

I rolled my shoulders and neck and carefully shook out my arms. I grinned at my brother and walked over to the doorway and slipped my sandals on. Right on cue, a knock resounded through the entryway. I held my breath and glanced back at all of my siblings, all giving me thumbs up and goofy grins. I grinned back and then opened the door, holding out the flowers and chocolates. "These are for you!"

And I blinked. And he blinked. And laughter erupted from behind me. And I blushed. And he raised his eyebrows. And I gripped the flowers tighter and slowly brought them and the chocolates back to my body. And he cocked his head to the side. And I heard more howling from behind me. And I blinked again. And he gave me a strange look. And I let out a nervous chuckle. "Hi Sora?"

"Tidus, buddy ol' pal…" I said through gritted teeth. "I didn't know you felt that way about me…? I mean…"

"Felt what way?"

"Aren't we supposed to be going on a date together?"

"Excuse me?"

I turned around and glared at Roxas, who, in turn, just smiled. "Don't look at me, Sora. You and Tidus, you crazy love birds, best be running along now. Don't be out too late. And Tidus, don't go too far with my little brother tonight. It's his first date!"

I looked back over to Tidus, cheeks still on fire, shoved the flowers to his chest and gave him a goofy grin. I held out my elbow, sending a smirk to my twin. My blonde-haired friend glanced back to my siblings and immediately understood. He took the flowers, kissed my cheek while looking back at Irvine, Roxas and Yuna and linked his arm with mine.

"Shall we, So-ra?"

"I…er…made these for you?"

And we walked out the door, laughing. "What was that all about?" he questioned, still kind of confused.

"Roxas told me I had a blind date tonight."

He nodded, completely enlightened. "He invited me over. He said that you wanted to hang out."

I returned the gesture, still laughing. "Roxas is a dick."

"Dude, no kidding."

"Where are we going?" I inquired, eyeing the box of chocolate.

"I don't know. Where's a good place to go for our…first date?" he responded, glancing down at me from the corner of his eye.

"Let's have Sex on the Beaches!"

"W-What?!" His cheeks were bright.

"I mean the drink, silly! And…let's make 'em virgin!" I grinned, locking my fingers behind my back.

Tidus laughed out loud, a large grin pasted across his face. "How can you have sex on the beach and still be virgin?"

"Are you a virgin?" I questioned, somewhat randomly.

"Do you really think that _I _could get any?"

"Good point."

"What about you?" he asked, lightly chuckling.

"This is my _first _'date'."

"Ah."

"But…truth be told…? I've experimented."

"Really? With who?"

I averted my gaze, my cheeks heating once more. "Rox."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah…here a couple years ago…we got to talking about stuff and…yeah. Things kinda got…well…you know."

Tidus just kind of shook his head 'Yeah' and continued to walk quietly. It was obvious that my statement had upset him. Maybe that was something that I should've just kept to myself.

"Sorry."

"For what?" he responded, quirking an eyebrow.

"Telling you that. You probably think I'm a sick bastard, huh?"

The blonde chuckled and shook his head. "Not really. I mean…I've done something like that…It's not like I'm completely inexperienced, you know." I sent him a strange look and he just sort of chuckled. "You know how close Wakka and I used to be? Well…we've had our share of experimenting. Couple years ago, actually. Things kind of got awkward after I asked him out though…and that's about the time you and I started to get closer. Not because I'm into you like that or anything. But Wakka and I were kind of…done being good friends."

I nodded, completely understanding. "Sex can really mess up relationships with close friends, huh?"

He nodded. "Not to change the topic or anything…but what are we doing?"

"Currently we are walking," I replied, smiling. "I really think that we should go hit up Kairi's house for some Safe Sex on the Beach."

Tidus raised his fist to his mouth and coughed. "Yeah. That sounds real good, Sora. Real good. We are in public, you know."

I grinned and jammed my hands into the pockets of my khaki shorts. "So…what do you say?"

"Sounds like a plan to me. What about after?"

"Wanna stay the night? We can play videogames or something."

"Or finish up our summer homework," he suggested, waving around the flowers.

We both looked at each other and laughed. "Nah…"

-.X.-

_**Saturday, August 28th, 2002 10:49 PM  
From: "Riku Himura"  
To: "Kairi Heartilly"**_

_Dear Kairi,_

_How are you doing? I'm good. Can't wait to see you. Sora though…? I'm kind of mad at him. He hasn't emailed me in months. So much for being best friends, huh? Who's he hanging out with these days? Tidus and Wakka? You mentioned them before. Just between you and I…Did he replace me? I mean…Sure, I've made new friends here in Traverse Town…but I haven't replaced him. Am I being ridiculous?_

_Mom and I will be in town for exactly a week…unless she gets relocated to Bikanel, in which case we'll be moving back. I kind of hope that I get to move back there…but I also, I'll admit, miss my friends I've made over here. I mean…I don't have that many, but the few I do have are all so…awesome. For example, there's Demyx. He's my best friend here and reminds me of Sora. He's very happy and funny…but at times, unlike Sora, he's a total chicken shit and won't ask his crush out. Anyway, I also hang out with this girl named Larxene. She can be…bitchy at times…but she means well. Her boyfriend's name is Marluxia…we call him Marley. He's pretty girly at times and loves pink and flowers…a lot. But whatever. It doesn't really matter. He's still cool. And lastly, in our little posse, if you will, there's this guy named Zexion. He's very quiet and likes to read. There's not much to say about him…but well…I've never told you about my friends!_

_You're calling Aerith "Mom" now? Is there something going on between you and Sora that I don't know about? Heh. I hope not. Because, honestly, I want you all for myself, Kairi. I'm so happy that you came around and kept in touch with me. I miss you so much and yeah…over the years of getting to know you…I think that I've fallen in love with you. I wanted to tell you that in person…but I just can't keep it in anymore. This is so impersonal…Boy I can't wait to tell you, face to beautiful face. I'm sorry if this is too sudden for you. But…I thought you should know._

_And you're going international on your modeling career? You going to be coming to Traverse Town anytime soon? I would love it if you could meet my friends. I could show you off and…Kairi…? Will you be mine? I mean it. Will you be my girlfriend?_

_With Love,  
__Yours and Only Yours Forever,  
__Riku_

-.X.-

A/N: Done! XD I hope you guys like it! If you think it's the best thing since sliced bread, tell me! If you guys think it's the worst thing since Jell-O, let me know! Click that little rectangular button and give me some feedback!

Happy Reading!

~Jayden


End file.
